weatherstar4000videofandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas T. Ratchet Tries to Melt Down Bigweld But Fails and Gets Grounded for Failing to Do It
Inside the Chop Shop, Madame Gasket was giving her son Phineas T. Ratchet a task. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, I've got a scheme for you! Ratchet: What is it, mom? Madame Gasket: I want you to go to Bigweld Industries to capture Bigweld and bring him home, so we can melt him down into next season's upgrades! Ratchet: Good idea! I'll get him! Then Ratchet went out of the Chop Shop, and he drove his car to Bigweld Industries, and then he arrived at Bigweld Industries. Ratchet went inside Bigweld Industries, and then he went past the security guards. Then Ratchet entered Bigweld's office, and he confronted Bigweld. Ratchet: Stand back! I will knock you unconcious! Bigweld: No no no no no no no! Please don't do this again! Ratchet: Too bad, I will knock you unconscious! Then Ratchet knocked Bigweld unconscious and made him fell asleep. Ratchet: Now I can take him home to melt him down into next season's upgrades. Hahahahahaha! Ratchet carried the sleepy Bigweld out of the office, and he drove back home. Madame Gasket: Excellent, son! Now send in the crane, Forge! Then one of the sweepers Forge in the crane control room called out. Forge: Ready! Forge activated a magnetic crane to lift Bigweld up to convey him to the melter. Then Bigweld woke up with a start. Bigweld: Hey, where am I? Madame Gasket called up to Bigweld. Madame Gasket: Hahahahaha! You're in our Chop Shop now and you're going to meet your demise in my melter to be melted down into next season's upgrades. Hahahahahahaha! Bigweld looked down to Madame Gasket who was laughing. Bigweld: Grrrrrrrr! Gasket, you're a sick, twisted, evil robot. Madame Gasket: I try. Hahahahahahahahahaha! Bigweld was about to be conveyed towards the melter. But then Bigweld fell down to the ground, and landed into a pile of scrap metal. Madame Gasket: What the...? Why is that magnetic crane not working well? Ratchet: I don't know, someone might have sabotaged it? Then suddenly, Rodney Copperbottom came and he confronted Ratchet. Ratchet: No! It can't be! It's Rodney Copperbottom! Rodney: That's right, I've sneaked into your Chop Shop and broke into the crane controls to rescue Bigweld from being melted down in your melter. Then Bigweld came up to Rodney. Bigweld: Rodney, thank you for saving me from being melted down and confronting Ratchet and Gasket! As a reward, let's go to the beach together along with your girlfriend Cappy and get some ice cream. Rodney: Great! Let's go to the beach together! I'm coming to see you, Cappy! So Rodney and Bigweld left the Chop Shop. Then Forge came up to Ratchet and Madame Gasket, and he was badly bruised and dented. Madame Gasket: Oh no! Forge, what happened to you? Forge: I've been beaten up by that meddling outmode Rodney. I've got bad news to tell you. Your son has failed you after Rodney presses the disable button to shut down the magnetic crane to save Bigweld. Madame Gasket was furious, and she threw a fit. Madame Gasket: Ooooooooooooooooh! Ratchet, I can't believe that you failed your mother and failed to melt down Bigweld! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded big time! Ratchet: What does that mean? Madame Gasket: It means you will end up like your father! Go get launched up to the ceiling and get trapped in some chains next to your father now! And stay there for a month! Then Ratchet did as he was told, and he jumped up on a spring and he bounced up to the ceiling, and got trapped in some chains next to his father, and his upgrades fell off him. Ratchet: Aaaah! My upgrades! Mr Gasket: It's all right, son. You can shine no matter what you're made of! Ratchet: No! Just stop! Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Dallas as Bigweld Joey as Rodney Young Guy as Forge Alan as Mr Gasket Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos